Faram Obius
Faram Obius (ファラム・オービアス) is a planet within the solar system of Faramdite. Info Stated by Bitway Ozrock himself, this planet is due to be destroyed because of a black hole in a couple of months time. To survive, the life forms on that planet decided to start a space war on all other planets in the same galaxy. In spite of this however, the Galactic Federation Council was against this, and negotiated with some citizens of Faram Obius to think of a better way to solve the issue instead of war. The solution that they came up with was the galactic soccer tournament, Grand Celesta Galaxy. As Faram Obius has a very large population (the biggest in the galaxy), they will be able to take whichever planet that they defeat in the matches of the tournament. The only way to prevent from this happening to one's planet, is to win the tournament, as the winner has first choice in what planet they desire to have. In episode 20, a glimpse of the planet was shown. In episode 24, a city of the planet was shown as Lalaya Obies brought Tsurugi Kyousuke on a tour around a city near the royal palace. Most people were shown smiling and delighted of Lalaya's presence. Though, when a missing child cried, Lalaya, who hated crying, ordered her servant Minel Eiba to stop him from crying. Later, Lalaya proposed to Tsurugi. In episode 28, Tsurugi brought Lalaya to the city and she noticed that none of her people were smiling. Then, they went to a slum and saw some people living there. As explained by Tsurugi, those people got their properties robbed by the nobles, a fact that Lalaya didn't know and she cried about it. Later in episode 32, Tsurugi found out that Lalaya's advisor, Ruza Donolzen was the mastermind of everything and that she intended to make a coup d'etat on Lalaya to take the throne for herself. Tsurugi went to Lalaya's palace to help her but before they could take further action, Donolzen ordered her soldiers to imprison both of them. In episode 36, Lalaya and Tsurugi were saved by Minel, and later Lalaya decided to forfeit the match as she viewed on her planet forsaken. However, Tsurugi told her that he would join Faram Dite, much to Lalaya and Minel's shock. Later, Ozrock suddenly appeared in the screens of Grand Celesta Stadium, and the clubrooms of both teams, revealing that he had already taken control of the eight control centres of Faram Obius and its escape spacecrafts. He also told Faram Dite that if they don't win against Earth Eleven, all their immigration centers would explode, but if they win, the centers would be returned. Trivia *This planet also has intellectual life forms just like Earth, as stated by Bitway Ozrock. **Going into more detail, he also says that they have a high intelligence and military power. *It is shown that to have Faram Obius' population on other planets in the same galaxy, it would take 98.819% of planets. *This planet's team has already made it's placement in the main draw of the Grand Celesta Galaxy. *According to Minel, in older times Faram Obius already has a strong tendency to wage wars against other planets, a trait that Acrous Obies wanted to change desperately but failed. Category:Planets Category:Faram Obius